Neon Lights And The Genesis
by Cryoxe
Summary: A ShinjixRei Christmas oneshot. Horribly written but sweet.


**Neon Lights And The Genesis**

**By:** Cryoxe

**Summary:** Shinji explains what Christmas is to Rei. S/R oneshot.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

December 24th. Tokyo-3.

Shinji and everyone observed as things had started to change. Lights were decorated around the city. Stores were having sales. People scrambled to be with family. Last minute purchases were carefully and quickly made.

Luckily for Shinji he had all his shopping done. Shot glasses for Misato, New bowls for Pen-Pen, hair clips for Asuka. All shopping done...except for one person.

"_What could I get her?...Needs to be something nice...Maybe I shouldn't get anything at all..."_ Shinji worried what to do.

He wanted to get something for Rei, something so he could at least so her some kind human decency. But what to get her was the main problem. He also needed to invite her to the Christmas party.

And that's when he remembered all about the Christmas party they were having on Christmas day.

"_Maybe she won't feel so lonely if I invite her" _that was the thought that sparked his decision to invite her. After all Misato did say it was okay. But from the previous encounters it was unlikely that she would accept.

So Shinji kept walking down the streets. Many shop owners standing outside luring customers inside.

It was when he wasn't noticing that a small twinkle in a window caught his eye. He quickly turned around and was faced to see a beautiful silver necklace on display. He checked for a price but there was no tag around it. He was sure that it was expensive. But for some reason he knew he couldn't depart without the item.

He calmed himself down and walked inside.

"Hello, may I help you?" an attractive young woman asked him.

"I was w-wondering about that necklace on display" he told her.

"Present for your mother?" the salesperson asked.

"No" he replied.

"...I see, must be for your girlfriend" the woman qickly added.

"W-what, It's n-not!" he tried to defend himself but his embarrassed state and the heat coming from his cheeks didn't convince the woman.

"That piece runs about 17,000 yen" the woman stated.

"I'll take it!" he said without himself knowing.

"...very well, would you like it gift wrapped?" she inquired.

"Yes, thank you" he said politely.

Soon he exited the store. His wallet dry as a desert but he couldn't wait to see Rei's reacting.

"_...I hope Ayanami will like this"_ he thought to himself with a grin.

He hurried home and stashed the present away safely and even picked up a card for her. He even made sure the To tag read: Rei and the From tag read: Shinji.

After that was done he went out again to invite Rei to the party.

Seemed like everything had completely changed except for Rei's apartment complex. It was still run down and there was no joyous atmosphere anywere around it.

He rang the bell but remembered it must be broke so he stepped inside.

"Hello, Ayanami? It's me Shinji Ikari, sorry for intruding" he called out.

A sleepy Rei sat up from her bed.

"Sorry for waking you" he apologized.

"It's fine" she replied.

"I-w-was wondering if you wanted to come to a C-Christmas party tomorrow at my place" he spoke hesitantly.

"A Christmas party?" Rei questioned.

"Yeah, at my place. It should be enjoyable, I wanted to know if you would like to come...I figured it'd be fun but if you don't want to come, you don't have to" he explained to her.

"I did not know Major Katsuragi was religious" Rei commented.

"She's not, really. It's just a party for everyone to enjoy the holiday" he explained again.

"Isn't Christmas a holiday celebrated by Christians?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, but nowadays people celebrate it because it brings people together I guess...family and friends get together on Christmas" he tried to explain more.

"I see, does that mean we are friends?" she asked again.

"Y-yeah, I always figured we were but if you feel differently, it's okay" he looked away, expecting something.

"I...would like to attend, what time should I arrive?" Rei asked.

"Y-your really gonna come!?" he said with excitement.

"Yes" her soft voice echoed.

"I'd say about 2:30 pm" he explained.

"Very well" Rei said.

"I can't wait!" Shinji said happily. "I'll see you tomorrow then" and with that he was gone.

Rei looked down and thought about what had just happened.

"_I can't wait!"_ Rei found herself unknowingly smiling.

She lay back down on her bed.

For some reason she was no longer tired.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji stepped back into his home.

"What kept ya baka?" Asuka said with a happy tone.

"I was inviting Rei to the party tomorrow" he explained.

"What did she say?" Asuka asked.

"She said yes" he replied.

"Really!" Asuka said in shock.

"It's good that she's getting out" Misato chimed in.

"Yeah" the Third Child said.

"Can you guys help me with setting up now?" Misato asked.

They had a large table set up with many seats and plates. A large tree was set up in the living strung with numerous lights and decorations.

Misato pranced around the apartment in a very revealing santa suit, teasing Shinji and making Asuka angry. Laughs were had and the anticipation of the following day was almost too much to handle.

Soon night had fallen and everyone was in bed.

Shinji lay and was nervous weather Rei would like the present and what would be her reaction.

He thought about seeing her smile.

"_...So cute"_ he thought to himself but soon shook the thought from his head. But it came back.

By the time he had gotten to sleep so had a certain blue haired Eva pilot. She too was worried and confused.

"_Ikari..."_ Rei thought before she closed her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Next Day**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

People began to fill into the Katsuragi household.

Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, Ritsuko, even Maya showed up. And lastly Rei. People were shocked and surprised when she walked in but still everyone was polite and they said hello.

"Hi Ayanami" Shinji greeted with a smile.

"Hello" she replied.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked.

"Thank you" the girl spoke.

She sat down next to Shinji.

"Hi Rei, I didn't know you'd be here" Ritsuko greeted.

"Hello Dr. Akagi" Rei greeted.

"Ritsuko is fine" Ritsuko told her.

"Okay" and then Shinji placed a cup of what appeared to be fruit juice in front of her.

"I thought you might be thirsty" he told the girl.

"Thank you" Rei kept feeling herself become embarrassed as she was being treated so kindly.

"Okay let's start the exchange!" Asuka announced.

And they began to pass out the gifts. Everyone was happy and there was even subtle flirting between Ritsuko and Maya. Ritsuko teased Maya as she blushed. The doctor even became jealous when she noticed Maya eyeballing Misato.

"Ayanami...I want to give you something" he said as he showed her the wrapped boxed and card.

"...For me?...thank you" Rei said as she received her fist Christmas present.

Everyone stopped and starred as Rei began to unwrapp the gift.

Rei held up the beautiful silver necklace. Her ruby eyes sparkled and her heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you...I don't know what to say" Rei found herself smiling again.

"Would you like to try it on?" Shinji asked. And he helped her put it on.

"It looks beautiful on you" Shinji commented.

Rei felt over joyed and did the first thing that felt natural to her.

She happily embraced him. Both of them blushed. The feel of Rei's body against his was the best thing he ever felt.

"Thank you...I don't know what to say" Rei seemed so humble but so happy.

After everyone left Shinji sat outside on the balcony.

"I am sorry that I did not give you anything" Rei explained.

"It's alright, your not familiar with the tradition" he told her.

Rei just smiled and put her hands on her chest, pressing the necklace against herself.

"Well Rei...there is one thing you could give me" Shinji said.

"What would it be?" she asked.

"...Could I hug you again?" he said with embarrassment.

Rei shook her head with fire pouring from her cheeks.

Rei stepped towards him and pressed her body against his. Resting her head against his chest. They were both pouring there emotions out. They felt completely stripped of themselves.

"Ayanami...would you like to spend some time together tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes" she immediately said.

They both embarrassingly walked back into the apartment. But they were caught as Misato explained that they were standing under the mistletoe.

And finally they're lips met.

"...your lips are so...soft" Shinji told her.

"...So nice" Rei told him.

They kissed once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes**: Hope you liked my Christmas story. Though it was rushed and very OOC. Also thinking about doing an Evangelion/Gantz crossover story. Well that's all for now. Merry Christmas to all

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
